


Finding Arthur

by i_claudia



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-16
Updated: 2009-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_claudia/pseuds/i_claudia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s not your fault!” Merlin objected as he trailed after Uther, trying to place the strange feeling lodged somewhere between his blue gills that he thought was maybe caused by memory – <i>P. Sherman, 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney</i>, he reminded himself, and twitched as the strange feeling flared up again.</p>
<p>(A Finding Nemo AU snippet.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Arthur

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing.
> 
> Originally posted on LJ [here](http://i-claudia.livejournal.com/34781.html?thread=501725#t501725%22%22). (16 October 2009) 
> 
> (Check out the original link for anowlinsunshine's brief continuation of this 'verse!)

“It’s not your fault!” Merlin objected as he trailed after Uther, trying to place the strange feeling lodged somewhere between his blue gills that he thought was maybe caused by memory – _P. Sherman, 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney_ , he reminded himself, and twitched as the strange feeling flared up again.

Uther didn’t look at him, just kept swimming determinedly forward. “It is _entirely_ my fault,” he said. “If I’d kept a better eye on him, he never would’ve gone off with those miscreants in the first place. He wouldn’t have been anywhere near that boat.” 

“Look,” Merlin pointed out, weary, tired already of following Uther’s stubborn orange tail. “You can’t keep him tied to you forever, you know. I know you said Archie has that weak fin, but he’s hardly a baby anymore. You need to give him the freedom to make his own decisions.”

“His name,” Uther gritted out, “is _Arthur_.”

“Whatever,” Merlin said, blowing out a stream of bubbles in exasperation. “How far is Sydney, again?”


End file.
